テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2006 archive
December 28, 2006 *…that Plakhmirakh, along with other Noghri, worked for the smuggler and information broker Talon Karrde as a bodyguard? December 22, 2006 *…that Santa Claus was possibly a follower of the Rebel Alliance? December 17, 2006 *…that some Jedi had mastered the Force power of projected fighting? December 14, 2006 *…that the Sullustan Futor was fired after his employers discovered his industrial espionage? *…that even though the Senate Guard ceremonial blaster rifles were mainly "ceremonial", they still saw increased service late in the Republic? December 2, 2006 *…that victims of the perilous laughing spell of the loonee bird could be cured by the healing tears of Mount Sorrow? November 22, 2006 *…that the original design of the [[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Jedi starfighter]] was to include a R3-D-series astromech droid instead of an R-series droid? *…that a blundering rookie in the 407th Stormtrooper Division's Joker Squad was liable to be ridiculed by his peers as a noob? November 19, 2006 *…that the CR90 corvettes Tantive I, II, and III escorted repair shuttles that were sent to fix Biggs Darklighter's X-wing so he could deliver the Death Star plans? November 10, 2006 *…that the Dark Trooper Project was a program to create next generation stormtroopers? November 5, 2006 *…that the Rescue Riker was a Rebel Lambda shuttle sent to rescue the freighter Ars Opus? October 28, 2006 *…that the E11 carbine was the carbine variant of the E-11 rifle? *…that 4D668493X was an Imperial biological weapons project gone awry? *…that scores of Outer Rim planets were home to the amphibious kirithin? *…that chiaki were serpentine predators from Iskalon? October 27, 2006 *…that Harriet Brunser was the brains behind the attack on the Mummer bunker? October 21, 2006 *…that Giant Amorphous Bantha Breakfast Biscuits were considered for use in biological warfare by the Galactic Empire? October 16, 2006 *…that the skar'kla of Bothawui was related to the krak'jya? *…that Dantooine's stalker lizards fed on nettars? October 8, 2006 *…that Rogor was an Imperial spy that Darth Vader used to co-ordinate the Fifth Battle of Yavin IV? *…that Jedi Master Wolf Sazen called forth the seventh known Jedi Convocation in 137 ABY, known as the 'Conclave on Daluuj'? October 6, 2006 *…that Fendel Ramison was offered 10,000 credits for a single tresher egg? October 5, 2006 *…that Gatling gauntlets were hand-held rotary launchers made popular by the bounty hunter Durge? *…that Doctor Evazan had a Meduza pet named Rover? *…that the non-Force user Sinya used a pair of Tonfa Style Lightsabers? September 27, 2006 *…that Rendili and Grizmallt were among the first worlds to attempt to gain Republic warship contracts by stealing ideas from the ''Acclamator''-class? *…that Kyle Katarn and his apprentice, Jaden Korr, documented a disturbance in the Force on Hoth in the datacard Tauntaun Feathers A1? *…that the Flivian owner H'nib Statermast and his partner, Grosteek, owned the Farrimmer Cafe aboard the Mynock 7 Space Station? *…that the Gamorrean Bnugor had a pet snuzzleguff named Snowball? *…that Red Squadron fought in the Battle of N'zoth? *…that the Volant was a carrier in the New Republic Fifth Fleet? September 13, 2006 *…that Chewbacca had Wasaka-berry pudding for his 200th birthday? September 7, 2006 *…that the Rebel Alliance was divided into many semi-autonomous Sector Forces? *…that Rebel pilot Kala Kevv (codenamed Prodigal-One) and her datacard, Prodigal-Two, were rescued on NCW-781? *…that Celis Mott, leader of the Nanth'ri Pirates, preferred to decorate his eyebrows in the Peluchian style? *…that Marka Durn flew the battered Ghtroc freighter DeepHopper? *…that Jay-Jay Binks was a Gungan who applied (and failed) to become a Mandalorian warrior? September 5, 2006 *…that when the Bovark clan nearly ruined the Nimbanese economy, the Krovalis clan saved it by negotiating with Zochaeb the Hutt? August 30, 2006 *…that on Phindar, the Sentient Property Crime Bureau focused on the reaquisition of stolen droids? *…that hermit crabs existed in the Galaxy? *…that Nilesk was a Rodian bounty hunter and member of Goa-Ato? August 27, 2006 *…that EQ3 was imprisoned by the Moras and served in the Mora Infantry? August 24, 2006 *…that the minesweeper craft Rodrigo Andrera was tasked with dismantling the Palpatine Mine Network following the Galactic Civil War? *…that Captain Gordun defeated the Kinkees during the Aerial Plankton Uprising? *…that Ebenn Q3 Baobab once dined with the famed Lost Sultans of Lust? August 19, 2006 *…that the first Death Star's location was revealed after the Battle of Kalla VII? *…that the Imperial Business Bureau received numerous complaints about Lando Calrissian? *…that [[Battlegroup Orion|'Battlegroup ''Orion]] was destroyed by the Rebel Alliance at the Third Battle of Goff? August 8, 2006 *…that '''Barpotomous Drebble was given a decoration for bravery and the title of Captain by the Alliance of Free Planets based on the actions of Lando Calrissian? July 22, 2006 *…that the wisdom of Rellarin un'Yala such as Moshene Tre and Tanlin Sha was greatly revered by many other cultures? *…that during the Battle of the Cliffs, the Wookiee Groznik destroyed an Imperial shuttle by throwing a boulder at it? July 14, 2006 *…that the creators of the Silentium droids were an extra-galactic species of star-shaped organisms that were wiped out eons ago by a radiation storm from a nearby supernova though their droid creations lived on? July 13, 2006 *…that an Obi-Wan Kenobi impersonator appeared on Aridus around 2 ABY? *…that the four-armed Chef Gormaanda wrote a book entitled Travels with Gormaanda: Cooking in the Core? July 7, 2006 *…several hundred meters below the south pole of Coruscant, the Ice Crypts held what are believed to be the remains of thirteen pre-Republic Zhell lords? July 6, 2006 *…that the extra-galactic war between the Silentium and the Abominor droid civilizations was the root cause of the technophobia and xenophobia of the Yuuzhan Vong? July 3, 2006 *…that sixteen G0-T0 droids once seceded from the Republic to form the independent territory of 400100500260026? July 2, 2006 *…that the Great Heep was of the droid race known as the Abominor? *…that the Balawai militia fought the Korunnai during the Summertime War? June 18, 2006 *…that the Mandalorian Protectors led by Boba Fett fought the Yuuzhan Vong at the Battle of Caluula? *…that The Darker, a sinister entity created by the extinct Arbran people, was finally defeated by C-3PO and Chewbacca after over 25,000 years? *…that Princess Leia had four Zeltron aides during the Nagai/Tof invasion: Rahuhl, Bahb, Jahn, and Marruc? June 12, 2006 *…that Captains Jan Dodonna and Terrinald Screed led the Victory Fleet in the Siege of Foerost? June 11, 2006 *…that Mungo Baobab's freighter Caravel was once owned by his ancestor, Ebenn Q3 Baobab? June 10, 2006 *…that "Weapons Master" Giles Durane, a friend of Bail Organa during the Clone Wars, taught Leia Organa how to defend herself with a blaster? June 9, 2006 *…that for years, following the rainbow comet was one of the only means of finding safe passage through the Cloak of the Sith and into the Roon system? June 8, 2006 *…that Jedi Shuttles were transport vessels used by the New Jedi Order and their Temple on Ossus as of 130 ABY? June 6, 2006 *...that the Head Proctor was Lord Hethrir's second-in-command at his Worldcraft and was in charged of the Proctors, Helpers and the captive children kept there? June 1, 2006 *...that the Corellians used Kuat Drive Yards' A-10 interceptor in the Battle of Tralus? May 28, 2006 *...that during the search for rogue Moff Kalast, Imperial forces under Darth Vader fought pirates in the Battle of Ilum? May 25, 2006 *...that the Anzati assassin Sajé Tasha destroyed the freighter Star of Iskin to conceal evidence that she had assassinated former Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum? May 24, 2006 *...that EV supervisor droids were programmed to supervise other workers? May 23, 2006 *...that Limmie was a popular sport, which was also known as Bolo-Ball? May 22, 2006 *...that the Barbers of Sullust were the greatest hairstylists in the Galaxy? May 21, 2006 *...that the first precursor to the Death Star project, the Expeditionary Battle Planetoid, was designed by Raith Sienar, although Wilhuff Tarkin took credit for it before Supreme Chancellor Palpatine? May 20, 2006 *...that Inquisitor was Grand General Malcor Brashin's personal Star Destroyer during the Galactic Civil War? *...that the Kera-boa and the scales of the aquatic Dora-mu were grafted onto the frame of the Vangaak by Yuuzhan Vong Shapers? *...that Hapan Water Dragons were used to travel across the oceans of Hapes? May 16, 2006 *...that in the Battle of Haruun Kal, Republic Jadthu-class landers destroyed dozens of ''Vulture'' droids using Arakyd Caltrop-5 chaff guns? May 15, 2006 *...that N'Kata Del Gormo was the Hysalrian Jedi Master who trained a young Yoda on the planet Dagobah? May 14, 2006 *...that Murk Lundi was a Quermian professor who specialized in Sith lore? May 13, 2006 *...that Emperor Palpatine was placed at the top of the list of loan-defaulters due to a clerical mistake by Onibald Daykim's team at Corusca Bank? May 12, 2006 *...that during Kit Fisto's mission to Ord Cestus he assumed the identity of a Dark Jedi named Nemoidus? May 11, 2006 *...that Wurth Skidder used the alias of Keyn, when he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong? May 6, 2006 *that Neena was taken into the House of Organa, but was unable to reunite with Leia Organa after the destruction of Alderaan? May 2, 2006 *...that the ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Red Gauntlet fought for Warlord Zsinj at the Battle of Vahaba? *...that the Yuuzhan Vong advance agent Yomin Carr infiltrated the ExGal Society in 24 ABY? May 1, 2006 *...that Canderous Ordo may have sighted a Yuuzhan Vong scoutship in the Fyrth asteroid fields? April 30, 2006 *...that Baruk's RA-7 told Kyle Katarn that Reelo Baruk was bad? *...that the Hutt colony world of Ko Vari never managed to fully recover from a disastrous attack by Xim the Despot in 25,105 BBY? April 25, 2006 *...that Gaph was a Ryn refugee from the planet Gyndine during the Yuuzhan Vong War? April 24, 2006 *...that 8t88 tried to hire Boba Fett to apprehend Kyle Katarn on Kyle Katarn's Second Mission to Nar Shaddaa, but Fett declined? *...that Sergeant Majors were second-in-command to Cadet Leaders in Omega Exercises? April 22, 2006 ...that the Golden Yoke was a customized Blade-28 fighter owned by Perator Pekaelic ke Teldan of Cartann? April 21, 2006 *...that Kit Fisto helped defeat the Pirates of Iridium in 22 BBY? *...that Captain Narek-Ag and her copilot and lover Trebor were the crew of the supply shuttle Moon Dash which was destroyed with its crew in the Coruscant system when it collided with the cloaked Shadow Academy in 23 ABY? April 18, 2006 *...that the T2-A Repulsor Tank was the first model in Yutrane-Trackata's T2 armor-line? April 17, 2006 *...that the Kuat Drive Yards M-68 planetary magnapulse cannon, because of its massive power core, required only a mere two minutes to recharge? *...that the Imperial propaganda holodrama Win or Die, which starred a young Garik Loran, boosted Imperial recruitment by five percent? April 16, 2006 *...that during the Battle of Borosk the Dreadnought Braxant Bonecrusher was part of a rescue mission to infiltrate a Yuuzhan Vong slaveship? *...that the Zolan Civil War broke out between the Clawdite and Zolanders, ending with the Clawdite capture of 3/4 of the planet? April 15, 2006 *...that Ganner Rhysode earned the awe of the Yuuzhan Vong during the Duel at the Well of the World Brain? April 14, 2006 *...that Madelein Aurin's anti-Imperial book Heroes of the Republic was banned by the Galactic Empire? April 10, 2006 *...that Baron Ragez D'Asta agreed to a ceasefire with Galactic Emperor Xandel Carivus that ended the Battle of Ord Cantrell? *...that 23X and 71E were the designation numbers of two of the many AT-TE walkers deployed by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Battle of Geonosis? April 9, 2006 *...that the Imperial Dreadnaught VTR-LX1 served as a prisoner transport until it was destroyed by the Rebel commando squad Storm Unit? *...that the Aduki dance troupe was renowned for the Whirling Kavadango Dance, which it performed nightly at the Gardulla Oola hotel? April 4, 2006 *...that the Reps, the members of the Gungan High Council, were tasked with maintaining different aspects of Otoh Gunga? *...that the Chiss used a Core name among close friends or those who did not speak Cheunh? *... that some GNK power droids solicited people to join the Cult of the Power Droids? March 31, 2006 *...that Commando Team One was led by Kapp Dendo? March 26, 2006 *...that command cloaks, robes worn by high-ranking Yuuzhan Vong, were affixed with claws that would grip the cuts made into the shoulders of warriors after their escalation? *...that Rebel engineer Jorin Sol was freed from Imperial captivity during the Battle of Kalist VI? March 25, 2006 *... that The Hunt was the conflict in which Jango Fett killed Komari Vosa, gaining his place as the Clone Army template? March 22, 2006 *... that the smuggler Mazzic owned two ''Preybird''-class starfighters, the Skyclaw and the Raptor? *... that Spilferithimus-narlamos signed and attested to a treaty between the Squibs and the Alliance to Restore the Republic? *... that the Quarren Seggor Tels sabotaged Dac's planetary shield, paving the way for the Imperial conquest of Dac? March 20, 2006 *... that the starfighter maneuver called Slip-jaws was named after the scissor like mandibles of a Kashyyyk slash-spider? March 19, 2006 *...that the Merson pirates were a group of criminals who patrolled the Merson asteroid field for victims? March 15, 2006 *... that a ''Firefly''-class transport appears in Evasive Action: Prey? March 13, 2006 *... that Lehesu was an Oswaft explorer from the ThonBoka nebula? March 12, 2006 *... that Françoise Mouly is a comic book creator who worked on a few issues of the Marvel Star Wars comic series? *...that the Hurrim were an Outer-Rim based pirating group led by Golov Nakhym? *...that Comprehend Speech was a Force ability that allowed a Jedi to understand the spoken language of any sentient interacting with them? *...that a Two-Wave Gravshock Device was an Imperial superweapon that manipulated gravity on a planetary scale? *...that Magar's World was a desolate, backwater planet that didn't appear on many star charts because of its brutal gladiatorial games? March 5, 2006 *...that Mace Windu built his electrum lightsaber from crystals found on Hurikane? March 4, 2006 *...that ROX-N staffed an information kiosk for the Star Tours travel agency? *...that Tulak Hord was identified as a lightsaber master by Kreia in 3951 BBY? *...that the Sith Civil War took place immediately after the Battle of Rakata Prime, in the years 3,956-3,955 BBY? March 2, 2006 *...that Kalast was a traitorous Imperial officer who supplied the Rebellion with codes for the Death Star? *...that the Death Star II plans were secured during the Raid on the Suprosa? February 25, 2006 *...that Spotts TradeChip Company produced Jedi TradeChips in 22 BBY which misidentified Yoda as a Lannik? February 24, 2006 *...that over one thousand different companies and corporations are known to have existed in the galaxy? February 19, 2006 *...that Medx Homunculi, a bipedal animal native to Gravlex Med, bore an unsettling resemblance to miniature humans? February 17, 2006 *...that 12 people were killed when an Arqet that escaped the Circus Horrificus ravaged Nar Shaddaa's Ko Hentota district? February 11, 2006 *...that Han Solo destroyed the shadeshine, a stone of immense power, on the planet Ventooine during his smuggling days? *...that Alto Stratus's Nimbus commando's fought against the Grand Army of the Republic during the 'Battle of Jabiim? February 9, 2006 *...that the Imperial Remnant captured a mining colony on Artus Prime, but lost it again during the Battle of Artus Prime? *...that Ben Burtt's character Ebenn Q3 Baobab appears in Star Wars: Galaxies? February 6, 2006 *...that Cade Skywalker was a pirate who was a direct descendant of Luke Skywalker living around the year 140 ABY? *...that Halagad Ventor and Sha Koon led a task force to Bal'demnic in an effort to prevent the Confederacy of Independent Systems from mining cortosis ore on the planet? *...that Nem Bees was an Ortolan Jedi Knight instrumental in foiling a CIS plot to overthrow the neutral government of Orto? *...that Wol Cabassh was the homeworld of the Wol Cabasshite species and the plasma leech? *...that Jedi Knight Olana Chion was responsible for evacuating and relocating endangered citizens on Coruscant during General Grievous' attack? February 1, 2006 *...that Star Wars: Legacy is a new comic series that is going to be set over 100 years following the end of the The New Jedi Order? January 31, 2006 *...that Auren Yomm raced with C-3PO on Roon and won? January 29, 2006 *...that the Battle of Uhanayih was the final engagement of the Yinchorri Uprising? *...that Wedge Antilles ran goods to the Corellian moon of Gus Talon? *...that Tyrannic was outfitted with a cloaking shield and took the led in the Battle of Bothawui? *...that Pride of Yevetha was one of several locations where Han Solo was tortured? *...that the Trition Trade Route was a major offshoot of the Rimma Trade Route? January 23, 2006 *...that Atton Rand served the Sith Empire as a Jedi hunter during the Jedi Civil War? *...that Logray was banished from Bright Tree Village after the Battle of Endor? January 22, 2006 *...that Kyp Durron had a New Republic emblem on his Jedi cloak? January 21, 2006 *...that Princess of Blood was supposedly an alias of Millennium Falcon? *...that Asajj Ventress' lightsabers originally belonged to Komari Vosa? *...that Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed to pay Han Solo and Chewbacca 17,000 credits for transport from Tatooine to Alderaan? January 18, 2006 *...that Erratic Orbit was Helm Iskraker's personal ship? *...that Sate Pestage was presumably killed during the Battle of Ciutric? *...that Corinathoths were creatures native to Maridun? January 17, 2006 *...that Davik Kang's estate was the Exchange's headquarters on Taris? January 15, 2006 *...that HK-47 incited the nations of L'Xing and the Gu-vandi Collective of Praven Prime into planetary civil war by suggesting the leader of an L'Xing delegation had been impregnated by their Gu-vandi host? January 13, 2006 *...that Gastess' Finance, Inc. was targeted by Rebel privateers as an indirect supplier of slave labor for the Galactic Empire? January 11, 2006 *...that Dresselese, the native language of the Dresselians, borrowed a great number of Bothese terms? January 8, 2006 *...that Wilhuff Tarkin's brother, Gideon, was killed in the Erhynradd Mutiny? *...that Bultar Swan died on Kessel one month into the Jedi Purge, when the Jedi Conclave on Kessel was interrupted by Darth Vader? January 5, 2006 *...that Mas Amedda was responsible for taking care of Palpatine's collection of Sith artifacts, that included the Massassi frieze and a Sith chalice? *...that the Borderland Regions effectively separated the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant during the later part of the Galactic Civil War? *...that Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Mace Windu, and Saesee Tiin were killed in the Duel on Coruscant? January 4, 2006 *...that w-165 Planetary Turbolaser was powerful enough to blast an Imperial-class Star Destroyer into pieces? January 3, 2006 *...that Transe Decar was killed by Darth Vader for attempted secession? *...that the Duros buried their celebrated leaders in the Valley of Royalty? *...that Luke Skywalker constructed his first lightsaber in Ben Kenobi's hut? *...that Imperial forces at the Battle of Wann Tsir were led by Titus Klev? *...that nearly twenty-eight years before the release of Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Official Poster Monthly #2 disclosed that Darth Vader's injuries came from losing a duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi? January 2, 2006 *...that Sembric Skamini was the father of Jedi Padawan Zett Jukassa? Category:Did You Know archives